vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
IA
:Information on page is subject to change at anytime, please use information with caution until more is revealed. :If any misinformation is found, it should be corrected and sourced by contributors. IA -ARIA ON THE PLANETES -''' (イア) an upcoming Vocaloid3 who will be voiced by Lia, who is known for "Tori no Uta", used for opening theme of the visual novel Air. A design is to be illustrated by Aka Akasaka, while the design direction is by Maxilla inc. maxilla History IA was put up for pre-order and is set for release on the 27th of January, 2012. However, nothing is known about her.link A beta demo is now released, this song is a cover of one of Lia's original works. On the 14th of December two more demos were released.On the 13th of January 2012 the Full version of the beta demo was released. Youtube Broadcast '''Demo Songs *Boy disliked was the Classroom Youtube Broadcast *Headphone Actor Youtube Broadcast *Falling Apart (beta) Youtube Broadcast *Asu no Hikari (beta) Youtube Broadcast *Freesia (beta) Youtube Broadcast *Stardust Youtube Broadcast *Dreaming at Night of the Meteor Youtube Broadcast *Feel Happiness~birth~ Youtube Broadcast *My Soul, Your Beats! Youtube Broadcast *Cafe Latte Youtube Broadcast *Lost Summer Youtube Broadcast *Melody Youtube Broadcast *Melting Glacier Youtube Broadcast *tale of the tree Youtube Broadcast *alphabeat Youtube Broadcast *こんなアタシDOでShow!? Nicovideo Broadcast Marketing Information is being released much slower. Her promotions have taken the approach to make her seem more otherworldly and mysterious. Voicebanks IA The licensing for IA is slightly different to past Vocaloids and it is worth taking the time to read this page for more details. Strengths She has a light toned voice that is soft and relatively clear. Her voice is similar to her provider's vocals, making her one of the more realistic Vocaloids. Some experienced users report in her demo she sounds flat and is badly tuned with a poor mid-range. Unlike some past vocaloids, users can use her image on CDS, flyers and posters, although some permission will be needed for greater usage of her image. This is a departure from past Vocaloids such as Crypton Future Media, who require you to ask permission for use of their Vocaloids' images on CD, flyers and posters. Weaknesses Her high notes are also slightly muffled and unclear. Also, some consideration to think about is her licensing agreement. Unlike other studios, IA is more restrictive on her usage. Using her vocals for non-profitable reasons is fine and users do not have to ask permission for including her name prior to publication. While users are allowed to gather the costs of raw materials, they are forbidden to distribute songs with her voice for profit and may break her copyright license if they do so. This does not affect commerical use of the voicebank. Trivia *There are at least two ways to read her sub-title of "Aria of the planetes"; **In her subtitle of "ARIA ON THE PLANETES" the words "Aria" and "Planetes" are latin for "open space" and "planet" giving the translation of "Open Space of the planet". **"Aria", is also the Italian word for "air" and was used as a term in opera for expressive pieces usually sung by a single singer. Gallery External links *1st Place: IA -ARIA ON THE PLANETS- *Vocaloid IA Discography References Category:Vocaloid Category:Vocaloid3 Category:Japanese Vocaloids Category:Female Vocaloids